El día más ridículo del año
by Mond
Summary: Ichigo no le teme a nada. A casi nada. Excepto... a su adorado padre. Rukia esta dispuesta a todo con tal de ayudar a Ichigo... pero pronto se arrepentirá. Pues con Isshin Kurosaki, no se juega. -Ichiruki- XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Primero quisiera decir que Bleach no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo solo hago esto para matar el tiempo y tratar de entretenerlos. n_n**

--------------------------------

-¡¡Estúpida, me estas pisando!!

-¡¡No es mi culpa que estés tan grandote y ocupes todo el espacio!!

-¡¡Entonces para de quejarte, o si no,te saco de aqui!!

-¡¿Sacarme?! Tu me metiste en este lío, tarado!!

-¡¡Callate enana!! ¡¡Nos van a oír!!

-¡¡Ouch!! ¡¡No me golpees!!

-¡¡Shhh!!

_-Ichigo, ¿Sabes donde esta Oto-san? Hace mucho que se fue y no ha vuelto._

_-No te preocupes Yuzu, ya volverá- respondió Ichigo mientras que devoraba su cena._

_En la cocina Kurosaki se encontraban cenando. Karin e Ichigo se encontraban en la mesa mientras que Yuzu era ayudada con los platos por Rukia._

_-Nee Ichigo, ¿Que crees que este haciendo? Ya casi es media noche._

_-¡No lo sé Yuzu! El viejo siempre anda haciendo sus tonterías, vete tu a saber que estará planeando ahora -gruñó nuestro pelinaranja al ver que no lo dejaban cenar._

_-Pero..._

_En ese momento se oyó un enorme estruendo. De las ventanas, se lograban ver enormes placas de metal cerrandose en pos de ellas, eliminando la luz que pudiera venir de las calles._

_Los Kurosaki estaban en shock._

_Y Rukia no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía._

_-Que es lo que..._

_Automáticamente los tres Kurosaki giraron su cabeza mirando el calendario con los ojos desorbitados seguido de un:_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!_

_En ese momento, Rukia se sintió arrastrada por Ichigo hasta su cuarto. Entraron a tal velocidad que la pelinegra se preguntó si no habían utilizado el Shumpo. Pudó ver como Ichigo cerraba su puerta con todos los seguros posibles, colocaba su escritorio atravesando la puerta, luego su cama, su silla y un enorme tablón de madera junto con varias cadenas y candados que se encontraban bajo su cama. Ichigo era un hombre preparado._

_-¿Ichigo?_

_-...- El pobre pelinaranja se encontraba con una cara de pánico que ni atención le ponía a Rukia._

_-¿Ichigo?_

_-...-_

_-¡¡QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO IMBÉCIL!!_

_-SHHH!!!_

_Ichigo rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Rukia cayendo ambos al sueño mientras tapaba su boca y le hacía señas de que se callara._

_-QUE CREES QU...!!_

_-¡Callate enana! -susurró Ichigo- ¡El viejo nos escuchará!_

_-¿Pero que sucede? -susurró también Rukia siguiendole el teatro a su amigo._

_-Es...es... ¡es horrible!_

_-Pero que ray..!_

_En ese momento se escuchó un portazo en la puerta principal seguido de un silencioso:_

_-¡¡¡OH, HIJOS MÍOS!!! ¡¡¡VENGAN CON SU ADORADO PADRE!!!_

_En un impulso desesperado, Ichigo dejó de mirar a Rukia para fijarse en su ventana. Nop. En su ventana también estaban las enormes placas de metal cubriendole su única salida._

_En eso, se escucharon unas pisadas subiendo las escaleras._

_Cada vez se escuchaban más cercanas._

_Más y más cercanas._

_Los pasos, de pronto se detuvieron...Justo enfrente de la puerta de Ichigo._

_La manilla empezó a girar lentamente. Hasta que..._

_Ichigo no pudo soportarlo más._

_Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Tomó a Rukia en brazos y la metió junto con el a su armario; cerrando asì, la puerta con seguro._

_-¡¿Que crees que haces metiendome aquí contigo?!_

_-¡No podía dejarte afuera! ¡Puede secuestrarte y pedirme lo que fuera y tendría que ir por ti!_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-¿Irías por mi sin importar lo que fuera? -preguntó la pelinegra en cuanto acabó de procesar lo que le había dicho Kurosaki._

_-Eh... ¡Callate enana! ¡Nos va a oír! -zanjó el tema Ichigo mientras trataba de ocultar un ligero sonrojo._

_-Pero..._

_-¡¡Sshhh!!_

_-Pero..!_

_-¡¡SSHHH!!_

_-¡¡Ahghhh!! ¡¿Y que es tan terrible como para que nos hayamos escondido?! -susurró Rukia cansada de que la callaran_

_-Pues..._

_Justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido muy extraño. Como si intentarán abrir una puerta..._

_-¡DEMONIOS! ¡ESTA TRATANDO DE ENTRAR!_

_-¡Calmate Ichigo! No te preocupes. ¡Es solo tu padre! que podría hacer... - en ese momento Rukia prefierió permanecer callada al recordar toooodas las veces en que los hombres Kurosaki se veían. No es que se tratarán con mucho cariño precisamente._

_-¡¡I-CHIII-GOOOO!! ¡¡SE QUE ESTAS AHIIII!! -canturreo el señor Kurosaki mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. No es como si no pudiera entrar siendo lo fuerte que era, pero le era más entretenido perturbar a su hijo con la espera que atacandolo de una vez._

_En ese instante una brillante idea se le ocurrió a Isshin. Oh si, Kurosaki Isshin era una persona muy inteligente; sobre todo si se trataba de molestar a su hijo._

-¡¡OHH RUUUUKIAAA-CHAAAANN!! -escucharon los "fugitivos" que estaban dentro del armario.

-¡¡AAAHH!! ¡¡Viene por mi!! ¡¡Viene por mi!! -"susurro" Rukia mientras se abrazaba a Ichigo totalmente aterrorizada.

-¡Rukia..! ¡Me... asfi-xia-sss! -al aflojar un poco el abrazo, Ichigo se le quedó viendo con una cara sarcástica.

-"¡Calmate Ichigo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es solo tu padre!" -dijo el pelinaranja imitando a la perfección el tonito meloso de Rukia, la cual por cierto, lo miraba con furia.

-¡Hey! ¡No es, no es lo que crees! Yo solo... ¡solo me sorprendi!

-Si claro...

-¡Como si tu no te hubieras asustado antes! -contraatacó Rukia- ¡Oh claro! ¡El gran Kurosaki-kun es muuuy valiente! ¡Va y se pelea con toda la sociedad de almas! Con todos los hollows que se le pongan enfrente, pero con su padre... -terminó diciendo con el tono tan "adorablemente azucarado" que molestaba de sobremanera al pelinaranja.

-¡Bien que te agrado cuando...!

-¡¡Ruukiaa-chaaaann!!

Ahora si, nuestros amigos habían decidido arreglar sus diferencias y ya se encontraban firmemente abrazados mirando con pánico la puerta.

-Lamento haberte metido en este embrollo Rukia-chan, pero si sales ahora, ¡¡no te haré pasar por esta... tradición!! -escucharon gritar a Isshin mientras este se reía por lo bajo.

En menos de dos segundos, Rukia ya se había zafado del abrazo mientras que trataba de abrir la puerta del armario.

-¡¡NO RUKIA!! -gritó Ichigo tirandosele encima tratando de detenerla. Obviamente el espacio era muy reducido, por lo que Rukia quedó estampada contra la puerta teniendo encima a su amigo mientras este le sostenía los brazos para que no escapara.

-¡Que crees que haces degenerado!

-¡No puedes abrir Rukia! ¡Es una trampa!

-¡Tienes diez segundos para salir Rukia-chan! Sino, tendrás que hacer lo mismo que Ichigo!!

-RUKIA NOO!!! -gritó Ichigo mientras esta lo pateaba para poder salir de ahi.

-¡Uno!

-¡Enana por favor, no lo hagas! -rogó mientras se aferraba a las piernas de Rukia y la dejaba caer lejos del seguro de la puerta.

-¡Dos!

-¡Ichigo! ¡Dejame ir! -le gruño mientras empujaba a su amigo con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pies.

-¡Tres!

-¡¡Nooooo!! -lanzó un grito de guerra mientras atrapaba los dos brazos de Rukia nuevamente.

-¡Cuatro!

-¡Alejate! -dijo la pelinegra mientras le mordía la oreja a Ichigo y este soltaba un alarido de dolor aflojando el agarre.

-¡Cinco!

-¡Rukia! ¡Eres una salvaje! -gimió Ichigo mientras se tocaba su oreja evaluando la mordida mientras retenia a Rukia presionando sus rodillas.

-¡Seis!

-¡Dejame ir descerebrado! -Rugió la morena en cuanto liberó sus rodillas.

-¡Siete!

-¡Por favor Rukia! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Pero por Kami, no habrás esa maldita puerta!

-¡Ocho!

-¿Me comprarías un Chappy?... ¡Espera! Que rayos pienso... ¡Claro que no! ¡Dejame ir Tarado!

-¡Nueve!

-¡Hazlo por mi, Rukia! -rogó como último recurso. En el instante en que lo dijo, tanto el como la enana aflojaron el agarre y se quedaron mirado fijamente y en silencio.

-Pues.... -Rukia no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir ya que cayó estrepitosamente fuera del armario de Ichigo...con el pelinaranja encima.

Y es que ambos habían terminado recargados en la puerta después de tanto pelear y al abrirse la puerta... la gravedad hizo su trabajo.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue quejarse al mismo tiempo que Isshin los miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oh hijos míos! ¡Disculpen a su atolondrado padre! ¡No sabía que estaban ahí adentro! -Y como no saberlo, si los dos habían armado un tremendo alboroto que hasta en la sociedad de almas los habían escuchado.

Con una mirada asesina dirigida a su padre, el pelinaranja se levantó lentamente y luego ofreció su mano a Rukia la cual apenas respiraba despues de que "cierto" energúmeno le cayera encima.

En cuanto Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a levantarse, Isshin se catapulteó hacia su hijo tirandolo al suelo en un abrazo extremadamente posesivo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Dilo!

-¡NO! ¡Quitate viejo!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Primero muerto!

-¡AHORA! -ordenó Isshin mientras le hacia una llave a su "querido" hijo.

Rukia se quedó paralizada viendo como los hombres Kurosaki rodaban por el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo. "Si que se quieren" pensó.

-¡Esta bien, Esta bien! ¡Solo, No me arranques el brazo! -rogó fresita-kun, mientras trataba de quitarse a su papa de encima.

-¡Estoy esperandooo!

-fedisgiadecagr...

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡No te escucho!! -mencionó Isshin mientras agarraba mas fuertemente a su hijo.

-¡¡YA!!....

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Felíz dia del...del... -demonios!!! por que era tan dificil decirlo?!?- del... padre.

-¡¡YEAY!! -gritó de alegría el señor Kurosaki mientras su hijo tenía una cara de tortura.

Oh si. La pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

.

------------------------------

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! ¡¡Este es mi segundo fic!!... Ni yo misma me entiendo, siempre se me ocurren fics cuando tengo cosas importantes que hacer.... En fin, n_nU espero que les haya gustado!!!**

**Quisiera ver si les gustó mi fic para poder continuarlo, o de plano dejarlo por que esta muy soso. ¡¡Solo dejenme reviews!!**

**Otra última cosa, en mi one-shot anterior, recibí más reviews de lo que pude imaginar!!!! *U***

**Como no se me ocurría donde, aqui les agradeceré:**

_Fresita-kun: _gracias por tu review!!!!! me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y que quisieras mas, pero sinceramente no se me ocurría como continuar ese fic. Me gustó asi como quedó. Jaja ya se, yo también quería consolar a Ichigo :p Espero que puedas leer este!!!! Adiós!!! n_n

_Fern25: _Te ha parecido tierno y bonito?!!? :3 me halagas!!!!! Gracias por leer!!!! Tus comentarios los valoro mucho :D

_ALE: _Me alegró que si te gustará la forma en que puse mi fic. Hice todo lo posible para que no fuera OOC y gracias por leer!!! Me sube el ánimo!! :p

_moongirlanime: _Wiii!!!! a ti tambien se te hizo tierno!!!! :3 gracias por tus opiniones!!!!! y por haberme puesto en tus historias favoritas!!!!! Me ánimas mucho con eso jejeje gracias!!! TTuTT

_kuchiki goddess: _Woooaw!!!!! En serio te gusto mi fic!?!?! En serio gracias!!!! Se podria decir que soy como tu admiradora!! Me encanto tu fic de la entrevista!!! Jajajaja como me hizo reir... XD OH!! y gracias por desearme suerte con mi examen n_nU la verdad los fics son adictivos no crees?? Mañana también tengo que entregar un trabajo y yo aqui perdiendo el tiempo jajaja Espero que a ti también te haya ido muy bien en tu parcial de Psicología jeje y que tengas un lindo dia!!! bye n_n

_ossalia: _Gracias por leer!!! me alegra mucho que te gustará!! jaja lo se, quería que las escenas fueran conocidas y no se alejarán de la realidad. ten un lindo día!!!! :D

_Karlyta: _Awww... por que te dió pena??? Por que Ichigo estaba triste?? Naah!! no te preocupes, que Rukia-chan lo consuela ;) Gracias por decir que te gusto!! Espero que leas esto n_n

_Uchiha Katze: _Si!!!! es lo que me gustó de la historia. No quería que se viera medio complicada con lo de el sueño y todo eso pero parece que nadie se confundió n_n Muchas gracias por el dato!!! Tenías razón, el nombre de la madre de Ichigo es Masaki y no Misaki, me confundi n_nU Me alegra que te gustara, gracias!!!!

_Koraru-san: _Jajajaja gracias por decirme que si valió la pena jajaja era lo que más me afligía, tanto esfuerzo sin estudiar, como para que no valiera la pena jejeje Gracias por desearme suerte en mi examen!!!! Que la verdad si estaba dificil (jaja como no, si ni abri el libro) y pues aqui tienes otro fic mío que espero que tambien te guste!!!! Adiós!! XD

**Jejeje conteste los reviews que me dejaron en mi fic "gracias por estar conmigo" por si no lo han leído y quieren hacerlo (cof,cof,publicidad,cof,cof)**

**Espero que tengan un lindo día!!!!! Y mucha suerte!!!**

(para comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, tomatazos, perros rabiosos o una amonestación del gobierno, favor de presionar el botoncito que dice: "Review this Story/Chapter")


	2. Hermanos Solidarios

**Disclaimer:**** Aquí ando solo para aclarar que Bleach no me pertenece. Tite Kubo me robó los derechos de autor y yo como buena persona que soy, lo acepto sin reclamos. n_nU**

**----------------------------------------------**

-Como que ya va siendo hora de que te bajes, ¿no?

-¡No hasta que le des un gran abrazo a tu padre!

-¡Claro! ¡Solo dejame levantarme y así poder festejarte como se merece!

Isshin Kurosaki ya llevaba cerca de diez minutos sentado encima de un aplastado Ichigo. Desde el momento en que le había "pedido amablemente" que lo felicitara por su día, no había dejado de saltar de la alegría. Lentamente, el señor Kurosaki se levantó dejando a su hijo pararse.

Ya de pie, tanto Ichigo como su padre se quedaron viendo seriamente el uno al otro, como evaluando la situación. Y antes de que Rukia lo notará, su amigo salió corriendo fuera de la habitación como alma que lleva el hollow tratando de huir de la situación. Ichigo no era cobarde. Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero cualquiera lo sería si tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Al dirigirse rápidamente a las escaleras y pensando que ya podría ser libre, el pobre no distinguió un pequeño pie que se le atravesaba en su camino. El iluso rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior.

Ichigo Kurosaki no era muy amigo de la gravedad ese día.

Y siendo pesimistas, tampoco lo era de la buena suerte.

-¡Quién fue el idiota qu..! -Al dirigir su vista al final de las escaleras, el pelinaranja distinguió una cabellera negra que corría a esconderse. Y no era Rukia. Rukia no usaba tennis deportivos.

Rápidamente, tanto su padre como su amiga se asomaron para ver que era lo que le había ocurrido lanzandole esta última, una mirada de burla.

-¿Estás bien Kurosaki-kun?- hubiera preferido burlarse de el por ser tan torpe, pero Rukia tenía que guardar las apariencias.

En ese momento, Ichigo también tuvó una idea maquiavélica como venganza. No era Isshin el único que las tenía.

-¡Viejo! ¿Donde están Yuzu y Karin?

-¡CLARO! ¡Como pude perder mi tiempo de esta manera! ¡Mis pequeñas niñas estarán ansiosas de festejar este fantástico día!

-"Demonios"-susurró una pequeña niña.

Ahora recapitulemos: Desde que descubrieron que día iba a ser, las gemelas Yuzu y Karin corrieron a esconderse a su habitación. La pequeña Yuzu se ocultó debajo de la cama mientras que su hermana se escondió detrás de las cortinas. Desde ahí podían escuchar todo lo que sucedía en la habitación de Ichigo. Desde los golpes, hasta los gritos.

-"_¡Vamos! ¡Dilo!"_

_-"¡NO! ¡Quitate Viejo!"_

_-_¡Bien! Si Ichigo sigue así, oto-san lo seguirá molestando y ¡se olvidará de nosotras!

-No lo se Karin-chan... Y si le pasa algo terriblemente malo a ni-chan?

-¡Nahh!

_-"Feliz día del...del -ambas escucharon un ligero suspiro de resignación-...del padre"_

_-¡¡YEAY!!_

-¡No! ¡Ahora vendrá por nosotras!

-Pero... -respondió Yuzu abrazando ligeramente a "cierto" león de peluche.

-¡Por favor Yuzu! Hagas lo que hagas, no te dejes convencer... ¡otra vez! ¿Lo prometes?

-Eh...

-_¡CLARO! ¡Como pude perder mi tiempo de esta manera! ¡Mis pequeñas niñas estarán ansiosas de festejar este fantástico día!_

-¡Ocultate y no hables! -susurro Karin justo antes de que se escucharán unos pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras y luego se abriera estrepitosamente la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Hijas mías! -habló Isshin emocionadamente después de abrir la puerta y extender sus brazos como esperando a que lo abrazarán. Detrás de el llegaron Rukia e Ichigo, este último con una idea en mente.

-¡Queridas hijas! ¿Que acaso juegan a las escondidas conmigo? ¿Están tratando de esconder mi obsequio?

-Sabes viejo, yo creo que se esconden porque no quieren festejar contigo- mencionó el pelinaranja "casualmente".

Después del comentario de Ichigo, Rukia lo miro con sorpresa, a Yuzu le entró el remordimiento, Karin pensando en miles de formas de hacer sufrir a su hermano mayor y finalmente Isshin se quedó en shock.

-¿Qu..que?

-Lo que oíste. Tal vez ya se hartaron de la tradición.

-No... ellas no serían capaces.

-Claro que si. Te apuesto que a Yuzu se le ocurrió.

Después de ese comentario, a Karin se le prendió el foquito.

-"Oh claro, ¡has sentir mal a Yuzu!, ¡pero ni así nos harás salir!"-pensó Karin

-Supongo que Yuzu ya no quiere festejar contigo.

-"¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! -pensaba Yuzu a moco tendido mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no salir.

-Claro... tal vez incluso se le olvido hacerte un pastel de felicitaciones.

-"¡No Yuzu!"-pensó Karin al ver la cara de indecisión de su hermana. -"¡Es una trampa!"

-¡BUAAAA! ¡Mi niña ya no me quiere! -empezó a llorar como bebé el "muy maduro" señor Kurosaki mientras se tiraba al suelo exageradamente y aprovechando la situación, abrazando a una muy asombrada Rukia.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Oto-san! ¡Yo te quiero mucho! -salió rápidamente Yuzu de su escondite.

Aprovechando el asombro de su padre, Ichigo liberó a Rukia del abrazo y la acercó posesivamente a él.

-¡Yuzu, querida hija!

-¡Oto-san!

Mencionaron padre e hija mientras se abrazaban efusivamente y derramaban cascadas de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Prometo hacerte el mejor pastel del mundo!

-¡Te quiero tanto hija mía!

Y aprovechando de nuevo el alboroto que esos dos hacían, Ichigo se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana de la habitación y de un solo tiron, arrancó las cortinas... Claro, casualmente.

-¡Mira viejo! ¡Karin también quiere un abrazo! -dijo el pelinaranja mientras empujaba a su hermanita hacia el abrazo. Pero esta, después de digerir el shock de hallarse descubierta, tomó firmemente el brazo de su hermano y lo jaló junto con ella. Ichigo no se lo esperaba.

-¡OH, hijos míos! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que me quieran tanto! -mencionó Isshin mientras prácticamente los exprimía. Claro, sin dejar de llorar de felicidad.

-¡Quitate exagerado! -gritó Ichigo mientras trataba de librarse del abrazo cuidando de no lastimar a sus hermanas. Su padre no importaba... ya estaba acostumbrado.

En ese momento se escuchó un "flash" seguido de una luz segadora la cual hizo que todos los Kurosaki se detuvieran y voltearán a ver. Era Rukia, la cual sostenía una cámara de fotos en sus manos mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-¡Se veían tan adorables que no pude evitarlo! -mencionó la enan... perdón, la pelinegra mientras le sonreía a un muy irritado Ichigo.

Y es que aunque Rukia no supiera mucho de las costumbres humanas, rápidamente entendió solo dos cosas: Que a Kurosaki-san le encantaba ese día. Y que Ichigo lo odiaba.

Oh si... se iba a divertir mucho.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Mmmm... creo que debo reajustar mis prioridades. Siempre se me ocurre un chap cuando tengo tareas o expocisiones... En fin!! **

**Hola de nuevo!!!!! ¡OH! Creo que voy a llorar igual que Isshin!!!! TENGO 20 REVIEWS!!!!! ¡¡¡20!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! nunca pense que llegaría a ese número tan grandioso!!!!!!**

**(Mond se viste de gala y se acerca a algún podium imaginario mientras sostiene un zapato suyo con devocion:)**

**-Quisiera agradecer a los muuy muy muy muy queridos lectores que hicieron posible todo esto. (snif, snif) Sin ustedes yo no sería nada!!!!!! ... bueeno, tal vez un poquito más responsable pero no más.**

**En fin, dejando mis incoherencias (que creanme que me cuesta mucho trabajo no ponerlas dentro del fic para que se vea un "pokito" mas realista) aqui agradezco sus muy hermosos reviews!!!!! :**

_Fresita-kun: _Hola de nuevo!!!! Jeje ya es la segunda vez que recibo primero tu review n_n

Gracias por tus halagos!!! Me alegra que así te haya parecido bien mi one-shot y espero que esta historia también te guste!! Como tu dices: nos leemos despues!

_Brick-T: _En serio te mato de la risa?? Woow genial!! *u* Si, me encanta el Ichiruki, pero sobretodo por como se pelean siempre. Asi que en mi fic, no abrá chap en que no se molesten... aunque sea psicologicamente (inserta aqui risa malevola)

_RukiaxUchiha: _Si... quien mas puede disfrutar tanto este dia como Isshin!!!! jeje es de mis personajes favoritos n_n Espero que este chap tambien te agrade y que tengas un lindo dia!!!

_Koraru-san: _Si... si pones en una balanza leer fics, y del otro lado estudiar... ambas sabemos cual parte es mas tentadora :D Me agrada que se te haga interesante y divertido y gracias!!!! Tu también cuidate!!!!

_Giuleee: _(Mond le da un pañuelito a Giuleee para secarse las lagrimas n_nU) Lo se, lo se... en este fic ridiculizare demasiado a Ichigo XD es que es taaaaaan tentador!!!!

_Lioku: _Mmmm... no lo habia pensado de esa forma, pero Isshin como asesino en serie sería genial :D Jajaja no te preocupes tanto por Rukia, si el que se lleva la peor parte del asunto es Ichigo!! nuestra querida Rukia no sufirira tanto... dije tanto eh!! Tampoco te aseguro nada xD

_kuchiki goddess: _Aaah... (suspiro de bajo presupuesto) a mi tambien me encantaría verlos juntos en el armario!!! Es que ese armario es sagrado!!! Tantos recuerdos *¬* Mmm... pues sinceramente no creo que Rukia se suavice mucho jeje sino no sería tan divertido :p

Tengo imaginación?? gracias!!! mas bien diría que es algun tornillito zafado por ahi n_nU Adios!!!!

_catcreme: _Satánico!?! creo que tengo que empezar a leer lo que yo misma escribo entre lineas para hallarle el doble sentido jajaja no vaya a ser que les mande un mensaje subliminal y yo ni cuenta :P Jejeje si, pobrecitos... si hasta Aizen se asustaría si tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que Ichigo ñacañaca bye!!!!!

_Paoooo: _Que era lo que pensabas?!?! Espero que no sea nada malo jajaja no te preocupes, conforme pasen los chaps, te irás enterando el porque de tanto terror hacia ese dia. me alegra que te halla hecho eir :p

_Iana: _te gusto el balbuceo de Ichigo?? jajaja eso no me lo esperaba n.n Espero que no te haya dolido la caida... te digo por experiencia, que no se siente bonito u.u

En serio logre hacerte reir??? Vaaaya, y yo que pensaba que no estaba tan gracioso... espero que te haga reir tambien este chap... aunque lo hice en casi cinco minutos asi que no creo que estuviera muy bueno... en fin!!!! tu tambien cuidate mucho!!!!!!

_Migbird: _Hola!!! si, ya me meti a esa pagina que dijiste, y ya puse mis muy pateticas excusas de porque mi fic es malo TT_TT Espero que en este chap este mejor que el anterior y si sigo teniendo errores te agradeceria que me los dijeras que eso me ayuda mucho a mejorar. Gracias por tu sinceridad!! y que tengas un lindo dia!!! n.n

_JANY-UCHIHA: _Si... reirse como desquiciada es genial XD Ahora le diremos Itsugo!!!! ami tambien me encanta Nell jajaja. Pobrecito Itsugo verdad?? A veces me da lastima pensar en todo lo que lo voy a hacer pasar... pero hey!!! para eso es un fic!!! Si no lo voy a poder ver morir de verguenza en el anime, al menos que sea en mi imaginacion n_n

_ALE: _Listo!!! jeje espero que te guste este chap, aunque es mas bien como un capitulo de transicion a lo que pasara despues... jeje espero que te agrade!!

_Cirseestrella: _Me alegra que te guste!!!! Y gracias por dejarme tu bonito review n.n ten un lindo dia!!!!

_AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki: _0.0 ´0_0` Te encanto mi chap?!?! Woooooooaaaaaaawwwwww!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!!! Me siento halagada!!! que digo, EXTREMADAMENTE halagada!!!!! jajaja me encantan tus fics!!!!! especialmente el del clan zero (viva el Sasuhina!!!!!!) y que te guste algo que yo escriba es simplemente geniaaal!!!! Aww... espero que este chap tambien te guste, tenia que ponerlo cortito por que mas bien es de transicion para lo que viene despues.

Una vez mas AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! gracias gracias gracias!!!! Ya me subiste el autoestima jejeje y ten un muy maravilloso dia!!! :D

_Uchiha Katze: _Jaja lo se, es demasiado dramatica la reaccion de todos, pero por algo es asi jaja ya tengo medio estructurada la historia en mi cabeza y creeme que veras muchas tonterias escritas aqui :p Isshin disfrutara en grande e Ichigo... no tanto XD

_SSofiXX: _Delirio sera el que tendra Ichigo cuando comience el dia jajaja me alegra que te gustara!!!!

_SubakunoAngelica: _Lo se... para mi el dia del padre solo es llevar a mi papa a comer, algun pequeño regalo y ya... pero te apuesto lo que quieras que Isshin no se conformara con eso jajaja. Espero que te guste este chap y cuidate mucho!!! n_n

_Fumiko-orikasa89: _Yo tambien amo a Isshin!!!! *u* Me encantaria tener un tio asi jajajaja (para que golpeara a mi primo.. jaja es broma) Pobrecita la gente del cyber... a mi me pasa algo parecido, cada vez que me rio de algun fic como desquiciada, pasa mi mama por mi cuarto y me ve con cara de "¡¿¡¿Esa loca es mi hija?!?!" Creo que ya se esta acostumbrando jeje n_nU

Si crees que hubo mucho ichiruki?? es que describi mas la situacion del dia del padre pero por ahi le meti solo un pokito de ichiruki tambien para que no se viera muy irreal tipo: Te amo con todo mi corazon!!! (escena lemon) jajaja espero que este bien asi n_n

_rromy: _Uff! ultimo review!! jajaja como premio te regalo...eh.... mi eterna gratitud!!!!! (ando pobre)

Si habias leido historias mias?? Si no mas tengo dos!! Jajaja espero que te guste este chap y gracias por decir que no es soso!!! Por cierto... tu papa se parece a Isshin?!?! por tu seguridad te recomiendo que no lea mi fic... puede sacar ideas y despues tendria yo que pagarte el psicologo a ti.... jeje que tengas un lindo dia!!!!

**Uuuff!!! termine de agradecer!!!! bueeeno espero que les guste este humilde fic y que ojala les siga pareciendo bueno!!!! ahora les tengo unas preguntas a ustedes, mis maravillosas lectoras: **

**¿Hago los chaps muy cortitos? ¿O muy largos?**

**¿Actualizo rapido? ¿O lento?**

**¿Escribo bien? ¿O raro y complicado?**

**jejeje es que me crecieron esas dudas... en lo personal me gustan los chaps largos, ya que asi vale la pena la espera pero no se, si lo consideran largo o no :p **

**Con respecto a las actualizaciones, el 5 de diciembre salgo ya de vacaciones (Mond brinca de alegria) y supongo que actualizaria mas rapido...**

**Y respecto a mi forma de escribir, muchas veces me dejo llevar y puede que haya algo que segun yo esta bien explicado y en realidad parece sopa de spaghetti!!!**

**Esperare con ansias sus comentarios y reviews y les mando un enorme abrazo a todos!!!!!!!**

(Si me dejas reviews prometo!!!....eh.... etto.... Reciclar y luchar contra el calentamiento global!!!!!)


	3. Isshin no es estúpido

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Tite Kubo. El cual muy amablemente rechazo mi oferta de intercambio de sus derechos de autor a cambio de mi hermana menor. Se vale soñar.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Isshin Kurosaki es una buena persona. Divertida, Trabajadora, Cariñosa con su familia y extremadamente inteligente. Oh refiriendonos a él con las palabras de Ichigo: ¡Que el viejo no era estúpido!

¡Era obvio para él todo lo que sucedía en su casa! ¿Creían que era de sueño pesado? ¡Para nada! El pobre se dió la cara contra el suelo al caerse de la cama la noche que escuchó entrar a Rukia por primera vez a la residencia Kurosaki. Fue sorprendente que fuera el único que los hubiera escuchado; y eso que su hijo y su "futura hija" no fueron muy silenciosos que digamos. Casi reveló su identidad como shinigami al ver que atacaban a su pequeña hija pero afortunadamente, no tuvo que intervenir. Eso si, fue demasiado entretenido imaginarse la cara de su hijo cuando la shinigami le "aviso" que dormiría en su armario de ahora en adelante. Y es que, ¿¡como no oírlo si su cuarto era contiguo!? Le hubiera encantado que Kuchiki Byakuya hubiera estado ahí...

No es que sea un secreto a voces, pero Isshin se entretiene tanto en las noches! Se coloca comodamente su pijama, se recuesta en su cama, y solo pone atencion... a escuchar las tonterías que se dicen aquellos dos. No es que los espíe, claro que no. Solo que... hablan muy fuerte!!! Si eso. Incluso varias veces ha pensado que su hijo era "de la otra acera". Y es que estarse HORAS en su habitación, sin hablar y con una chica, sin hacer nada productivo, ¡no es normal! ¡Si hasta el otro día había descubierto un león de felpa en su habitación! ¿Que rayos hacía eso ahí? Solo rogó en silencio para que fuera de Rukia o de alguna de sus hijas.

Luego, Isshin casi se muere de la emoción al saber que su hijo iría a rescatar a Rukia hasta el sereitei. Diariamente iba a casa de Urahara queriendo saber las últimas novedades. ¡¡Si hasta parecía cine!! A las tres de la tarde en punto, Yoruichi se comunicaba con ellos para darles las últimas noticias de la situación. Kisuke y el se sentaba en sus cómodos asientos, con su soda y sus palomitas esperando saber más del Ichiru... digo, de los valientes Ryoka que andaban en la sociedad de almas. Afortunadamente todos volvieron enteros y aunque se entristeció un poco (mucho) al saber que Rukia no volvía, esta apareció poco tiempo después.

Y cuando por fin Rukia se presentó "formalmente" a la familia fue más divertido. Al principio pudo notar las caras de los dos adolescentes como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Claro que intentaban discimularlo, pero era "obvio" que ambos extrañarían dormir en la misma habitación. Sorprendentemente para Isshin, Rukia e Ichigo se despertaron varias veces en la noche dispuestos a tocar la puerta de la habitación del otro. Obviamente no coincidieron en ninguna ocasión y después de tres noches, dejaron de intentarlo. En ese momento, Kurosaki-san estaba mucho más entretenido que con las telenovelas que solía ver con Yuzu. ¡Si hasta tenía asientos de primera fila! Por supuesto, su hijo ni por la cabeza se le pasó que lo pudieran descubrir.

Es que en serio, su hijo no es más tarado por que no se entrena... Como si nadie se enterara de sus largas ausencias y el chico lo viera como normal que nadie le preguntara nada. ¡Quién sabe cuantas excusas se había inventado ya el pobre padre! En la escuela Karakura se creían que Ichigo había sufrido varicela, paperas, principios de cáncer, mononucleosis, gripe aviar, costillas rotas, ataque al miocardio, reacción alérgica a las fresas, fobia a las mujeres con exagerada delantera... Y luego Ichigo se preguntaba porque lo veían preocupados cada vez que volvía a clases. Y por que Orihime le rehuyó durante una semana.

Pero no todo fue tan malo para el señor Kurosaki. Y es que... ¡ya estaba planeando la boda de su hijo mayor! Si Masaki lo viera en este momento... Desde el principio supo que esa pequeña shinigami había llegado como caída del cielo (literalmente). Y es que ver a una mujer golpear y amenazar a Ichigo de la misma manera que el lo hacía, ¡era perfecto! ¡Si el pobre ya hasta se dejaba! Como amaba a esa pequeña pelinegra.

-------------------------------------

-Fase uno completa masaki-lover. Repito. Fase uno completa. Cambio.

-Iniciando fase dos sombrerero-loco. Vías de escape cerradas. Preparado para entrar. Cambio.

-Recuerda masaki-lover, necesitamos apoyo. Cambio.

-No te preocupes sombrerero-loco. Tengo mis medios de convencimiento. Cambio.

-Te enviaré el material que pediste a las 0400 .

-Esta bien. Voy a entrar. Cambio.

-Buena suer... _¡Que demo.. Yoruichi! ¡Estoy ocupado! Si quieres jugar, esperame un momento a que termine de... Yoru... Yoru... _(transmisión interrumpida XD)

-"No quiero saber que rayos significo eso"- pensó por última vez Isshin Kurosaki antes de entrar a su casa e iniciar su operación P.C.I.R.

Porque no solo era un día del padre cualquiera.

Porque no era un padre cualquiera.

Y porque no era una pareja cualquiera.

Finalmente, antes de entrar a su casa, Isshin Kurosaki se prometió una cosa. Por la tumba de su amada Masaki que pondría todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en evitar que su hijo terminara gruñón, rabo verde, calvo y soltero. Masomenos como Yamamoto.

No por nada pondría en marcha su plan.

Isshin finalmente tomó un largo respiro para infundirse valor antes de entrar.

-------------------------------------------

**Eh... lo siento??**

**Si, lo se. Es un chap cortito. ¡Pero era importante que lo supieran! Me gustan las historias complejas XD**

**Bueno gente, adivinen!! ¡¡¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES!! sii!!!!!!! Bwajajajajaja (risa maniatica) Y no reprobe Calculo!!!! Viva yo!!!!! :D**

**En fin, ya poniendome mas seria, espero poder actualizar más seguido y con chaps más largos e interesantes. Pero es que mi mente es un caos!! Ya tengo al menos otras dos ideas de fics nuevos en mi cabeza, tengo que estudiar para el TOEFL, leerme quien sabe cuantos libros, terminar de ver Code Geass (es genial, lo recomiendo jaja), cuidar a mi abuela... y yap n_nU**

**Espero que les haya gustado el chap!!! No se si ya lo había dicho antes, pero me invento los chaps conforme los escribo, asi que si estan medios raros, disculpenme u.u**

**Ahora agradecimientos!!!! (chibi-Mond con una cara de extrema felicidad):**

_Fresita-kun: _Como lo haces?!?Acaso sabes cuando voy a actualizar?? Genial! XD JAJA que bueno que te agraden mis chaps jeje y no te preocupes, toooodos los hijos Kurosaki sufriran bwajajajaja

_Paoooo: _ JAJA a que no te imaginabas este chap?? de hecho yo tampoco n_nU lo escribi hace 10 minutos jajaja espero que te haya gustado!!!! Es que un fic de humor sin Urahara, no tiene chiste. Tenía que ponerlo!!!!

_JANY-UCHIHA: _ Jajaja pobre dueña del cyber... No te preocupes por Rukia, si no sufrirá tanto... bueeeno, tal vez pase muchas verguenzas y momentos incomodos, pero... no se morira por eso!!! Aparte el padre de Itsugo la quiere mucho. No creo que la martirice igual que a Ichigo. Tal vez igual que a Yuzu y Karin, pero no mas (como si eso no fuera suficiente)

_Giuleee: _A mi también me encanta Karin!!! Se parece a mi, cuando molesto a mi hermana jajajaja. Sorry por este chap cortitititititititito, pero era información que necesitaba poner, y si la ponía junto con la continuacion de la historia, como que no quedaba. Si te fijas, estoy dividiendo en capitulos cada "tema" de mi historia, como hoy, que trato un poquito de lo que va a hacer Isshin.

Y gracias por decirme que escribo bien!!! Me sube el autoestima :D

_Kasumi Shinomori: _Si, lo se, este chap fue AUN mas corto que los anteriores, pero creo que actualizo mañana asi que espero eso lo compense. Si, ami también me encanto la parte del armario jajajaja me divirtió mucho imaginarmelos en tan estrecho lugar peleandose jaja.

_Uchiha Katze: _Gracias por el dato!! Pequeños detalles como esos son los que me mato buscando y que nunca encuentro!! Deberían escribirlos en Wikipedia... ¬¬U

Jeje espero que te haya gustado este mini-chap!!!

_RukiaxUchiha: _Que bueno que te guste!!! Jajaja te seguire mandando saludos todas las veces que quieras y que bueno que te alegre el dia con mi fic n_n

(sale mond agitando de un lado a otro su mano mientras grita: ¡Saludos!)

_SubakunoAngelica: _Lo se, había que inmortalizar el momento de amor apache Kurosaki. No tengo ni idea de donde salió la cámara de Rukia y como rayos aprendió a usarla si apenas sabe como abrir una caja de jugo, pero hey!! Es la magia del fic XD Jejeje si me a pasado eso de los fics olvidados. Yo toda intrigada leyendo un fic como de 15 capitulos largos y al final me quedo con la intriga de saber que sigue y nunca vuelven a actualizar!!!!! Es frustrante TT_TT jeje no te preocupes, intentare hacer el siguiente chap mucho mas largo (top secret: saldra la escuela de Ichigo y dos de los ayudantes del señor Kurosaki) Escribo con toque sarcástico??? Woooaw!! No lo sabia!!! Sientete afortunada, que eres la primera que me lo dice jaja.

_catcreme: _Bueeeno, Rukia es así jajaja. Aunque... no creo que NADIE desperdiciaria la oportunidad de fastidiar a Ichigo si pudieran jajajaja. Si, pobrecita Yuzu... pero el sentimentalismo es su punto débil!!! E Ichigo y Karin lo saben perfectamente jajaja.

_Koraru-san: _Claro que puedes decirme Mond-chan!!!! Se oye lindo :3 jajaja

Seeh, sera una muuuuuuy larga noche jajajaja pero especialmente para Ichigo. A fin de cuentas, el es el blanco del plan de Isshin jajaja. Que bueno que te guste mi fic!!!! Me da emoción!!!! jajajaja

Naaah, no te preocupes, que ya actualizare mas seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mi cerebro menos sobrecargado. Que si me hubiera puesto a actualizar la semana pasada, hubieras leido a un Ichigo bien inteligente con las derivadas de calculo jaja

_aamk: _Gracias a tu review, se salvo un arbol!!!! jajajajaja lo se, hacer sufrir a Ichigo es genial jajaja, hasta Tite Kubo opina lo mismo. Y creo que toooooodas las que leemos fics de Bleach también jajaja que en lo personal, nunca he leído un fic donde Ichigo no termine sufriendo de alguna forma. Supongo que las trampas entre hermanos seguirán en los siguientes chaps jajaja me inspiro mucho en como peleamos mi hermana y yo jajajaja (si, poner el pie justo antes de bajar las escaleras sucedió. No fue bonito ser la perjudicada TT_TT) Te prometo solemnemente, poniendo mi mano derecha sobre el papel higienico reciclado que acabo de comprar, que hare sufrir a Ichigo fisica, mental y psicologicamente todo lo que mi imaginacion me permita!!!!!

_Lioku: _Seeh, me encantaria tener un dia del padre tan divertiido como este jajaja No te preocupes, Rukia contribuira con MUCHO GUSTO a hacer sufrir a su querido Pelinaranja. Asi le demostrara tooooooodo su amor jajaajaja (pobre Ichigo)

_karlyta: _Woooaww, como que a muchas les gusto la escena del armario jajaja, ni que estuvieran haciendo nada malo!!!!! Supongo que si encerraramos a esos dos en el armario, sucederia lo mismo. Pelearian por alguna razón extraña. Pero pelearian jaja estoy segura n_nU

_TEORA: _Soy buena humorista!!!! Wuju!!!! Mi mama siempre me dijo que yo era especial!!!!!!!!! :D

jajaja espero que te haya gustado este chap, que aunque es muy cortito, ami me gusto que saliera Urahara jejeje

_blake-chan Dai: _Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias!!! Las aprecio mucho!!! :3 Ojala y sigas leyendo mi fic raro y espero no cometer los mismos errores del primer chap que mencionaste. n_nU

_Iana: _Que bueno que te gustara el lado posesivo de Ichigo!!! temia que se viera muy OOC porque no creo que Ichigo hiciera eso con publico observando ni menos de manera tan obvia pero en verdad queria escribir eso!!!!! Me gustan los ligeros toques de Ichiruki "poco a poco" para que se vea aunque sea un poco mas realista y no que se amen locamente de un dia para otro jaja seria raro :S

_AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki:_ Que bueno que te guste el chap!!! Creo que Karin tiene mas admiradoras ahora jajajaja y pobrecito Ichigo, sufrira mucho (bwajajajajaja)

si!!!! si lei tu oneshot y aunque no recuerdo si te deje review o no (semana de examenes TT_TT) me encanto!!!! espero que haya secuela!!! esa historia no se puede quedar asi!!!! necesito saber masssss!!!!!! al principio pense que era de Bleach por el titulo pero si es Sasuhina, me gusta igualmente!!!!!! (creo que Hinata es la unica que se veria linda con Sasuke. Sasusaku:iuk!!!)

Y espero que te haya gustado eeste chap!!! y sino, intentare mejorar en el siguiente, que maximo en dos dias actualizo jeje

ten un lindo dia!!!

_RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89:_ mataron a Isshin en un fic?!?! aaahh!!!!! ire por una caja de kleenex y empezare a leerlo. Mis papas tambien son serios, mi papa aveces tiene sus arranques de locura, pero mi mama vale por dos padres estrictos. Que mas quisiera yo tener padres que me dejaran irme a mundos espirituales paralelos con mis amigos y una zampakutoh más grande que mi cuerpo.... uff, nimodo, no todo se puede en esta vida. No te preocupes, habra Ichiruki a momentos, tampoco seran un fic derrama-miel por toda la pantalla pero... digamos que es mi "version" de como se comportarian esos dos en algun momento romantico. Prometo no matar a ninguno. Mmmm... KaienxRukia?? interesante... si me encuentro un fic por ahi de esta pareja, lo leere. Ya me dio curiosidad :3

Fijate que me diste una buena idea!!!! GRACIAS!!! Haber si puedo incluirla en el siguiente chap o mas adelante. Todo sea por molestar mas a Ichigo jajaja

Que bueno que te agrade el fic!!! Prometo tratar de mejorar cada vez maz :D

ten un lindo dia!!!

_story love:_ que bueno que te gustaran mis chaps!! Y eres realmente bienvenida a mi fic jejeje espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora y espero que tengas un lindo dia!!!!!

**Listo!!!! Sus reviews son inmensamente apreciados y valorados!!!!!**

**Jejeje si Dios me lo permite (y mi mama) tratare de actualizar mañana con un chap un poco mas largo, mas estructurado y mas todo que este. Este mas bien fue una breve explicacion de lo que hara Isshin. Solo para aclararlo, Sigue siendo día del padre, no haré toooodo el fic solamente centrada en Ichigo y en Rukia. Bleach tiene demasiados personajes bien geniales como para no incluirlos en mi fic. Y de paso molestar a Ichigo.... creo que pondre una pancarta en la sociedad de almas para invitar a todos los interesados en molestarlo.... hasta ahora, Byakuya y Kenpachi tienen confirmada su asistencia!!!!! Jejeje quien quieren que salga tambien?? Ya tengo en mente quienes, pero no estaria mal mencionar algunos para no olvidarlos jajaja.**

**Otra de mis preguntas raras: Quieren que aparezca algun "residente" de hueco mundo??**

**Tengan un hermoso dia!!!!! n_n**


	4. Maldita Cámara

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Si fuera mío, evidentemente no sería tan genial como lo es en realidad.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

-Rukia, dame la maldita cámara ¡Ahora!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, la pelinegra salió corriendo fuera de la habitación de las gemelas aprovechando que su amigo aún no podía zafarse del abrazo. Ichigo, aterrado de lo que podría hacer esa enana con una foto como esa, empezó a patalear salvajemente para poder liberarse.

En cuanto logró golpear a su padre en el estomago, salió corriendo de la habitación y al visualizar que su pelinegra estaba a punto de salir de su casa, Ichigo reaccionó. No pensó. Pobre Rukia.

Lo último que logró ver Rukia fue una mancha naranja que se abalanzaba hacia ella desde la parte superior de las escaleras. Acto seguido, se vió tacleada al suelo con un "ligero" peso encima.

-¡AHH! -gimió Rukia de dolor- ¡¿este es el día de lastimarme o que?! ¡Quitate de encima!

-¡Primero dame esa maldita cámara, enana!- respondió Ichigo mientras trataba de detener los intentos de su amiga para escapar.

Automáticamente Rukia empezó a buscar discimuladamente la cámara. En cuanto sintió el golpe, no volvió a pensar en que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer al suelo. ¡Oh! Ahí estaba. La pequeña e inocente cámara fotográfica se encontraba a varios metros de ella, al pie de las escaleras.

_-"¡Bien! ¡Ahí esta tu objetivo Rukia! Ahora solo tienes que conseguirlo"._-pensó la pelinegra, mientras seguía intentando zafarse del pelinaranja para que este no notará su proceso mental. Normalmente nunca lo notaba. _-"Lamentablemente no puedo ir corriendo. Si lo hago, este baka sabría mis intenciones y llegará primero. Tendré que distraerlo. ¿Pero como lo distraigo lo suficiente? Si lo molesto como siempre no funcionará. Ya está demasiado entrenado en ese campo... Necesito ponerlo nervioso... ¡Si! ¡Eso es!"_

Después de tanto forcejear, Rukia se quedó inmóvil debajo del cuerpo de su amigo. Este, intrigado, dejo completamente de forzarla y la miró. La chica estaba completamente tiesa y con los ojos cerrados.

_-"¡Oh por DIos! ¡La maté!"_ -fue el primer pensamiento inteligente de Ichigo. Pero enseguida cambio de opinión al ver que esta abría lentamente los ojos. _-"¡Oh! ¡Gracias Kami! Byakuya me hubiera matado por esto. Aunque, literalmente ya esta muerta asi que...que... ¡¿por que Rukia me esta mirando asi?!"_

Un completamente desorientado Ichigo no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo la pelinegra. Esta comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para luego mirarlo fijamente y sonreírle de manera _¿sugerente?_

-E...ena na, ¡¿por que rayos me miras asi?!- preguntó un muy nervioso Ichigo.

-¿Que pasa Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te pongo nervioso? -respondió Rukia con "ese" tonito que tanto odiaba su amigo.

-Claro que s¡NO!. Ahora enana, dame esa maldita cámara o... ¡Rukia NO!- Lenta, muy lentamente, la enana comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él conservando aún su mirada sugerente mientras lentamente movía su cuerpo hacia la cámara. Aunque ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

_-"¿Y si no me cree? ¿Y si averigua que trato de hacer y busca la cámara? ¿Y si alguien más me ve haciendo esto? ¡Nah! Ichigo es el único presente y estoy completamente segura que estará tan avergonzado que nunca en su vida lo mencionara"._- Nee, Ichigo -continuó con su tonito meloso- ¿te sientes cómodo encima de mi?

-¡¿Qquee?! -gritó Ichigo completamente rojo y nervioso- ¡No te hagas ilusiones enana! ¡Es como estar encima de una simple mesa plana!

_-"Estúpido imbécil"_ -¿Entonces por que no te levantas? ¿Te gusta tenerme así? -dijo la pelinegra guardandose sus comentarios y continuando con su acercamiento hacia su objetivo. _"¡Bien! ¡Ya casi llego!_

-¿Eh?-Ichigo rápidamente entendió que trataba de hacer la chica- ¡Ah no! ¿Y dejarte libre? No caeré en tu trampa, tonta! Me crees ¡¿estúpido?!

_-"Si supieras cuanto.." _¡Claro que no Kurosaki-kun! "_Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas" _Entonces, disfrutemos de la situación -respondió finalmente en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Ichigo.

_-"¡No! Rukia no se atrevería... claro que no...que no...no...¡Oh por Dios! ¡Se está acercando! ¡Que hago! __Bésala__ ¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy psicológicamente preparado para esto! __Sabes que quieres__ ¡Oh callate!"_ -Rukia, yo...eh...que haces?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rukia salió de un trance. Se había olvidado completamente de lo que planeaba hacer. Aceptemoslo, se había dejado llevar. Y es que ver al pelinaranja a centimentros de ella, con ese rostro nervioso y esos ojitos confundidos. A cualquiera le podría pasar. _"¿Cierto?"_

-Yo...

En ese momento, justo cuando los dos estaban serios, mirandose fijamente el uno al otro, un luminoso flash se escuchó. Al mismo tiempo comprendieron lo que había sucedido y, temerosos, voltearon sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

Ahí, justo al pie de las escaleras, se encontraba la familia Kurosaki. Isshin estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, con una cara de asombro y sorprendentemente, sin decir nada. Yuzu estaba enseguida de él, pero anteriormente Isshin había cubierto los ojos de su hija. No era exactamente una escena apta para todo público. Y finalmente se encontraba una muy alegre Karin la cual sostenía la inocente cámara.

-Te encanta tenerla debajo de ti ¿cierto? -preguntó una sonriente Karin la cual casi podías leer la palabra "Venganza" en todo su rostro.

-¡Mocosa dame eso! -diez segundos después de haber captado la situación en la que estaba, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente del suelo a perseguir a su hermana. Obviamente Isshin lo hubiera detenido de pelear con su tierna y especialmente "inocente" hija pero aún se encontraba en shock.

_-"¡Por Kami-sama! Creo que no necesitan mi ayuda después de todo, tal vez debería cambiar mis planes antes de que estos dos me conviertan en abuelo!_ -En un vistazo, el señor Kurosaki fijó su vista en la pequeña pelinegra que se estaba levantando del suelo, pero sorprendentemente para él, la chica no se mostraba avergonzada, al contrario, tenía una mirada burlona mientras observaba a su hijo mayor correr detrás de Karin. _-"Esto es interesante" _-¡Nee Rukiaaa-chan!- mencionó llamando su atención- te propongo un trato...

-¡Con un demonio Karin! ¡Dame eso! -gritó nuestro atormentado protagonista mientras perseguía a su hermana y Yuzu solo los veía preocupada de que no fueran a romper nada.

-¡Eres un iluso Ichi-nii!

-¡Ah! Eres una..

-¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren! ¡Hoy es MI día especial! -empezó a lloriquear Isshin mientras corría a separar a sus dos hijos.-¡Recuerden que tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy!

-¡Estás loco viejo! ¡Son las dos de la mañana!

-¡¿Tan tarde?! ¡Aún no terminó de hacer nuestros uniformes!

-...-

-...-

-¿Q-que?

-¡Nuestros uniformes desinteresado hijo! ¡Los que usamos cada año! ¿O es que acaso quieres usar el mismo del año pasado?

De solo pensarlo, a Ichigo le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Uniformes. Una de las estúpidas "tradiciones" de su loco padre. _-"Lo había olvidado" _-pensó- _"¡El del año anterior fue extremadamente vergonzoso!"._ Aunque Ichigo hubiera huido hasta casi salir de Karakura, no había podido evitar que su padre lo usara.Y todos lo vieran.

-¡...entonces por eso Rukia-chan me ayudará a elaborarlos! -ahí fue cuando el pelinaranja salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a poner atención- ¡Mi querida tercera hija me ha dicho que ella dibuja excelente y quiere ayudarme!

-¡¡QUEE!! -saltó Ichigo- ¡¿Dejarás que la enana "dibuje"?! ¿Que acaso no has visto como dibuja?

-¡Dibujo perfectamente bien Kurosaki-kun! ¡Incluso a Kon le gustan mis dibujos!

-¡El no cuenta! ¡Es solo un estú...!

-¿Quién es Kon, Rukia-chan?- interrumpió Yuzu mientras el resto esperaba una respuesta.

-Eh...el es...etto...mi...mi...

-¡El hermano mayor de Rukia! -interrumpió Ichigo diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No insultes a mi nii-sama!

-¿Tienes un hermano mayor Rukia-chan? ¿Lo podemos conocer? -mencionó la inocente Yuzu mirando a la pelinegra con sus ojitos anhelantes.

-Eh... no creo que él pueda venir, lo siento.

_-"¡Oh! Yo me encargaré de que venga Rukia-chan, no te preocupes. O más bien, Kisuke se encargará"_

------------------------------------------

**¡Listo! Je... supongo que este es un chap más largo no creen? Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero adivinen que: ¡Mi madre me prohibió ver anime! Dijo que era demasiado violento ¬¬) Y eso que no ha visto Elfed Lied, eso SI es violento... en fin! Espero que les haya gustado este chap. Ya sabemos una de las locas tradiciones de Isshin y ahora Rukia le ayudará!! Aunque la pobre no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo....**

**Bueeno, a contestar reviews!!!!!**

_Uchiha Katze: _gracias por mandarme review!!!! jejeje aqui te dejo este chap esperando que te guste n_n ten un lindo dia!!!

_Lioku:_ Claro que va a haber situaciones embarazosas para el Ichiruki!! Si para eso hice este fic!! jajaja espero que te haya gustado este chap que fue un pokito mas largo que el anterior jajaja

_RukiaxUchiha:_ Seeh, el plan de Isshin será maquiavelico (bwajajajajaja) jejejeje ntc... y si, el ichiruki es mejor que las telenovelas mexicanas!!! (de las cuales a mi mama le encantan :S) jajajaja si en estas vacaciones espero actualizar mas veces ya que no saldre a ningun lado!! TT_TT me tendran encarcelada y de chacha tu crees?? jajaja tu tambien cuidate mucho!!

_marcia =D:_ Bienvenid a mi fic!! jajaja que bueno que te halla gustado jejeje. Yo tambien adoro a Isshin!!! me gustaria tener un tio asi jajaja (a mi papá no lo cambio por nada :P)

_Death God Raven:_ Bueeno espero que te guste mi historia!!! Isshin tratara de unirlos para k su hijo no se quede dejado pero lo hara "tras bambalinas" para que Ichigo no se de cuenta :p Tu tambien bienvenida(o) a mi fic!! ten un lindo dia n_n

_HiTsuki93:_ jajaja me agrada tu nick nuevo n_n Y tienes razon!!! no hay muy buenos padres en el anime, concuerdo contigo con lo del papa de Hinata, Zuko y con Ikari te refieres al de Evangelion?? tambien añadiría a la lista al papa de Lelouch en Code Geass (anime que estoy viendo y esta bien genial jeje) pero bueeeeno, por eso adoramos a Isshin n_nU Pobrecita!!! espero que te alivies de la tos y ojala te guste este chap!!! cuidate mucho!!!!

_kuchiki goddess:_ Yoruichi me agrada, tenía que ponerla, sobretodo porque a ella le encanta poner nervioso a Ichigo!!!! Si Urahara y Yoruichi rules!!!!! (ok, me emocione n_nU) tu tambien cuidate mucho!!!

_rromy:_ Si!!! yo también me acorde del abuelo de Kagome jajaja solo que eran muchisimo mas excusas y todas las amigas de Kagome se las creian jajaja Claaaro Renji y Matsumoto también saldrán!!!!! De hecho, Matsumoto especialmente... Hitsugaya me odiara después de esto.... Y respecto al OOC de hueco mundo, pues no creo que haya ya que no me gustaría cambiar sus extraordinarias personalidades peeero... me encantan!!! *u* tratare de pensar en una forma de meterlos sin arruinar la historia, sino mejor que se queden en su adorado y "colorido" hogar :D

_Paoooo:_ Si!!!! todos alaben a Isshin!!!! jajajaja si de por si, el solito sabe como molestar a Ichigo ahora imaginate con ayuda?? jajaja espero que te haya gustado este chap!!! Que Rukia también ayudará!!! jejeje cuidate mucho!!! :P

_Sayuri Reiko-chan:_ Que bueno que te guste mi historia!!!!! Me subes el autoestima *u* jejejeje espero que te guste este chap, y que sigas leyendo!!!! Si, como Isshin no es un padre común, este día tampoco lo será jejejejeje ten un lindo día!!!!

_Giuleee:_ Oye no lo habia pensado de esa manera!!!! Isshin de suegro sería muy útil!!! jajajajaja pero pues ya vez que en este chap ni ayuda necesitaron jajajaja y en cuanto al plan... ya esta empezando y Rukia ayudando!!! Cuidate tu tambien!!!! n_n

_Koraru-san:_ Oye que inteligente me saliste con el plan!!! (jajaja ni que me hubiera esmerado mucho con las siglas n_nU) No te preocupes, ami también me gusta calculo!!!! pero eso no le quita lo dificil u.u y gracias por las felicitaciones :D Pueees, no se si pueda meter a Aizen sin alterar mucho su personalidad, pero lo intentare XD ten un lindo día!!!

_catcreme:_ Que bueno que te haga reír, supongo que ami no me hace reír porque yo lo escribo, jajaja por eso me sorprende que a ti si XD Si!!! Isshin es muuuuy inteligente!!! (bueeeno, tampoco es que Ichigo sea muy discreto :P) jejeje espero que te guste este chap!!! y ojala pueda actualizar mas rapido... en fin!! cuidate mucho!!!

_Sakurita 94:_ Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado el chap jejejeje y con lo de las excusas... pues tenía que poner de manera discimulada que no me agrada Orihime (muere!!!!!) solo cuando Ulquiorra esta de por medio XD jejeje ten un lindo dia!!!!

_AC Akasuna:_ jejeje no te preocupes, yo tambien tengo muuuuuuuy mala memoria :p sumale que soy muy despistada y ya sabras jajaja. Si!!! Isshin es un padre que mira a futuro!!!! Jajajaja de hecho la pareja KarinxToushiro a mi también me gusta!!!! y si, nuestro kerido hielito-kun también saldra, pero para molestarlo jejejeje (pobrecito u.u) Si!!! yo AMO a Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Nelliel... (especialmente Ulquiorra *¬*) pero deja ver si los puedo incluir sin que la historia se vea rara (Mas todavia) y no haya mucho OOC. Si lo logro, claro que los pongo!!!! Ah!! y gracias por las felicitaciones con calculo y yo tambien espero que pases todas las materias!!! Solo ponte a rezar jajaja Tu tambien cuidate mucho y que tengas un lindo dia!!! n_n

_sisterrukia-chan:_ Que bueno que te guste mi fic!!! jajaja y si... tenía que poner lo de transmisión interrumpida, aún no me siento lo suficientemente preparada para escribir lo que estaba pasando XP jajaja ten un lindo dia y espero que te guste este chap!!!

**Bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado este chap, ya para el siguiente salen más personajes y otro ayudante de Isshin!!! (aunque este aún no lo sepa :p) jejeje no prometo nada, pero espero actualizar pronto (sin que mi madre me descubra -.-U) y ojala les vaya bien en sus vacaciones!!!!**

**Cuidense mucho!!!! y no olviden presionar ese simpático botoncito que dice: "Review this Story/Chapter"**


End file.
